The Lake
by ILoveCaryl13
Summary: Very angsty. Mostly about Carol and Daryl, but also have some Merle. Enjoy! Rated M for Sex, language, and the Dixons.
1. Soapy Dreams

_***SOAPY DREAMS***_

Daryl had been hunting for hours. He saw nothing but a few squirrels and a couple rabbits. He decided to call it a day and head down to the lake to clean his kill and clean up a little. He didn't like to use the showers back at the prison.

He prefered to bathe in the wilderness where he was the only one around. He tied up his last rabbit for the day and slung his kill over his muscular shoulders and started to walk to the lake. When he got there he stood at the edge of the treeline watching to see if there were any walkers around. He noticed a small figure on the other side of the lake. What was it? He thought. He looked closer and he was stunned to see it wasn't a walker. It was Carol.

Daryl watched closely as Carol lifted up her long slender as she gripped the bottom of her shirt lightly and took it off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Daryl could feel his dick come to life as it jerked once in his hunting jeans. What was he doing? He has never thought this way about Carol before. Fuck, he had never thought of anyone int his way before. He continues staring from inside the treeline.

Carol undid her belt and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. Daryl felt his dick getting harder and hotter as she shimmied out of her panties. Daryl couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, he thought. Carol, now completely naked grabbed the soap and started to walk into the crystal clear lake.

Carol massaged herself with the soap and moved her hand slowly down her stomache until she reached her vagina. She moved her fingers in and out of her vagina and flicked her clit. Daryl looked on, mesmorised by it. He felt his dick jerk and burn against his stomache. What was going on? What was he doing? WHY was he doing this?

Carol stepped out of the lake and dried herself off. She quickly dressed herself and walked back to the prison. Daryl nelt back on his elbows and jerked off to the picture of Carol in his mind. He came, hard. He washed off his face and washed away the cum from his jeans and walked back to the prison.


	2. Breakfast Suprise

_***BREAKFAST SURPRISE***_

Daryl awoke the next morning feeling different. He awoke with a smile on his face and a wonderfulthought in his mind. Carol. Thats all he thought about. He didn't know how to deal with these new feeling for her, because he had never felt this way about anyone else before.

He unzipped his sleeping bag, threw on some pants, and unlocked his cell. He smiled as Maggie passed him in the hallway on his way to breakfast. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face in the morning sun...

Daryl walked to the cafeteria and saw her. Her beautiful figure smiling and laughing while making breakfast with Lori and Beth. Daryl smiled and walked to the table where Carl, Rick, TDog, and Glenn were all sitting and waiting to be served.

While the other boys were chatting about the weather change, Daryl turned his head every couple of seconds to watch her. He noticed how happy she looked today, laughing and smiling. He loved seeing her happy.

Daryl stood up and started to walk slowly to the kitchen where Carol was busy making pancakes and orange juice. Carol noticed the smile on Daryl face and she looked down at her work and tried not to stare as a strangly _happy Daryl _approached her.

Daryl whispers "Whuts fer' breakfast?"

Carol smiles, looking down. "Well we got some pancakes and i found some orange juice in a freezer downstairs. Hope you like it."

Daryl smiles "Thanks, thats my favorite. Yanno besides squirrel."

Carol giggled and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes smiling down.

"Are you okay?"

Daryl looks suprised. Was he coming on too strong?

"I'm fine, just had a good day yesterday. Saw a lot a squirrel and rabbit, and some other stuff i liked in the lake." He winks at her and walks away back to the table of hungry men.

Carol stops smiling and her mouth droped open. She blushes and starts placing the food evenly on plates. What is he talking about?! Did he...See me...? She thinks nervously.

Carol grabs the first plate and walks over to Daryl. "Hey..uhh Daryl can i please talk to you in my cell a minute? Theres a problen with one og the hinges holding my bed up."

Daryl smirks and follows her to her cell. "Whats wrong, woman? I got me some eatin' to do."

Carol grabs his shirt and roughly presses him up against the wall. "What did you mean by 'you saw something else i liked in the lake'?

"Woah, Woah, Woah, There sister. What gives you the right to be pushin' me around?" He says feeling his dick twitch at the presance of her aggresion.

She looks into his angry, yets aroused eyes in confusion. "Answer my question."

"Alright, alright, just lemme go and sit yer' ass down."

They sit looking at eachother on her bed.

"All i meant by it was i saw somthing that made me feel good."

"What was it?" Carol deepens her gaze.

He slowly puts his hand on her small thigh and looks into her eyes.


	3. Don't Forget The Soap

_***DON'T FORGET THE SOAP***_

"I think you know..." He smiles and leaves the cell struting casually back to the cafeteria.

Carol is shocked and she lets her mouth hang open. How could this of happend?! She had been so careful!

"Wait! Daryl!" But he is already gone.

Carol burries her hands into her face and crys. She wonders if he heard her yelling out his name...

On the other side of the prison yard Daryl is getting ready to go out for his hunt. He hoists his crossbow over his muscular shoulder and starts off into the treeline. Carol decides to test her theory and she goes to the lake for a bath and a little 'alone time.'

Daryl kills a few squirrels and heads off to the lake to clean up. He spots Carol wading into the shallow water. He just don't care anymore. He wants her. Bad.

Daryl sets down his kill, and walks along the treeline unseen until he is behind her. Carol has no idea he is even there. She begins rubbing her clit and moaning softy..."Daryl..mmm...Daryl..oh ohhh...Daryl.."

Daryl is shocked and listens in for a minute. "mmm baby...harder...mmm DARYL!"

Daryl reaches down to pick up the soap and he stands up.

"Forget somethin'?" Carol freezes. She slowly looks behind her and see's Daryl standing tghere tossing the soap in his left hand. She scrambles to covers herself up. "Daryl! I...I can explain!"

He smiles. "No need to explain, missy. I know how ya feel."

Carol looks at him. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

He looks at her up and down and tosses her the soap.

"I mean...I get lonely to sometimes."

Carol blushes "Oh really? A badass squirrel murderin' redneck SOB like yourself gets horny?"

Daryl chuckles "I never said 'horny' I said 'Lonely'."

"Well fine then. So a badass such as yourself gets LONELY?" She giggles and smirks at him.

"Everyone gets lonely. Even a badass such as myself. I wouldn't mind the extra company while i washed up everyday..If you're into that kinda shit."

"You just had to throw a curse word in there somewhere didn't you?"

"Course i did. I wouldn't be much of a 'badass' if i didn't."

She chuckles "You know, i wouldn't mind the company either."

He smiles "Wanna meet here tomorrow round seven?"

"Sure"

"Don't forget the soap."

Daryl winks at her and walks back to the prison.


	4. Sudsy Meeting

_***SUDSY MEETING***_

Daryl is finishing his hunt. He walks to the lake and kicks off his boots. He lays down on his elbows and looks up at the stars. He is waiting for Carol to get there. What if she isn't coming? He thought nervously.

He hears a voice behind him. "Hey you dirty redneck. You ready?"

"Thats Mr. Dirty Redneck to you missy."

Carol smiles and approaches him "Okay Mr. Dirty Redneck. You ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be. What took ya so long?"

"I'm twenty minutes early.."

"Feels like a lot longer than that."

Carol blushes "Okay so how are we going to do this?"

"Uhh i guess i'll go over there (He points to one side) And you can go over there. (He points to the opposite side)"

"Why so far apart?" She bites her lower lip.

"Well uhh..We aren't..uhh..Dammit woman.."

"What? I just wanted you close to me..I want to feel protected...I feel safe with you.."

"Alright. Just don't get to close. Can't control myself somtimes.."

"Alrigth Mr. Dirty Redneck. Lets get you cleaned up."

Daryl winks and starts to unbutton his shirt. Carol pulls off her blouse and wraps her arms around her back and tries to unclasp her bra. It doesn't work.

"Uhh Daryl...My bra won't come undone..Can you give me a hand?"

Daryl smiles "Turn around. I'll getcha outa this death trap."

He fiddles with the clasp for a few minutes but he realizes its no use.

"Damn thing wont come undone." He reaches for his knife on his belt buckle.  
"Guess i'll have to cut ya out."

Carol shivers as his hand touches her shoulder. Its like magic. Darl can feel it too. He rips her bra straps and she catches the falling cups with her hands, holding them up on her breasts.

"There ya go. Just lemme know if ya need help with them damn panties of yers'."

Carol smiles as Daryl throws his shirt on the ground and begins to unzip his hunting jeans.

"Why ya starin'? Ain't nothin' worth starin' at over here."

Carol smiles and walks over to his cupping his cheek with her smooth hand. "Of course there is."

Daryl smiles and pulls his pants down and is now only is his boxers.

Carol pulls down her pants and Daryl can't stand it anymore.

"I'll be over there. (He points far away from there original point they were supposed to bathe at)"

He walks away and Carol watches as he pulls down his boxers and lets his HUGE erection spring free and he wades slowly into the cool water. Carol smiles and takes off her bra and panties. She grabs the soap and shifts her leg and chucks the soap into the air and she catches it in her left hand, imitating his actions from before.

"What the hell you doin' woman? We best be gettin' done and headin' back to the prison soon. its nearly seven thirty. I got watch tonight. How bout you meet me int he tower, round one tonight?"

Carol nods and playfully jumps into the water and quickly washes up. Daryl is finished and he gets out of the water and sits on the bank away from Carols view. He jerks off and cums thinking of her naked body tossing the soap up and down...

When Daryl is dressed he waits for Carol to finish and he hands her a towel on the way out of the chilly water.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." Daryl can't believe he let this slip out of his mouth! What is she didn't feel the same way about him?!

Carols smiles and hugs him tightly..and whispers into his ear.."You're not to shabby yourself" She smiles and kisses his cheek. Daryl looks into her eyes and he can't bear her naked breasts pushing up against is chest. She bites her lip and he knows he is done for.

"Dammit woman. You gotta quit doin' that!"

Daryl looks down and see's her perfect mounds pressed up on him and he cums in his pants.  
Carol can feelthe cum seeping throught his pants and onto looks at her and he runs. He runs all the way back to the prison and into his cell. He changes his boxers while panting heavily and he see's her walking to his cell. He runs to the gaurd tower, unseen, and he climbs up quickly and locks the door behins him.

"DAMN IT!" he yells

"IDIOT!" He hits the concrete floor of the Guard Tower and he growls and grunts.


	5. I'll Keep Watch

_***I'LL KEEP WATCH***_

Daryl felt stupid.

"IDIOT!" He grunts

Back at the prison Carol runs to Daryls cell and finds nothing but his cum filled pants. She wonders whats wrong with him. Is he emmbaressed? No. There was no reason to be. He was just doing what his body made him do. He couln't control himself. She didn't understand why he felt this way...

Carol felt bad about what happened and she decided to go and find him. The first place she looked was Merle.

"Ha ha well hey there Sugar tits." He chuckled

"Merle i'm not in the mood. Do you know where i could find Daryl? It's important."

"Well looky here..Darlina got himself a lil' girly friend." He smiled a wide grin and chuckled

"Merle its not like that. I'm just worried about him...He was acting a little strange earlier and i need to talk to him.."

"Whatever you say baby...I'm petty sure he is on watch. Last i heard is that he volenteered to watch the camp for the night, since Glenn and Rick got injured on the last run..."

"Thanks Merle. I can always count on you, can't i?" She smiled and silently left Merles cell.

"Anytime baby...Anytime...Oh and give my best to lil' Darlina when you love birds see eachother next!" He playfully spanked her ass and chuckled under his breath, "Nice ass.."

Carol smiled and continued walking down the hallway..She had always had a crush on Merle..But she wasn't sure why exactly...

Carol approached the Guard Tower and took a deep breath in and started to climb up the wobbly ladder. She slipped a few times but caught herself and kept climbing. She was determined to reach him. She wanted him.

And Merle.


	6. Love Nest

_***LOVE NEST***_

Carol reached the top and stood up patting the dirt off of herself and flatening her shirt. She didn't know what to think.

She knocked on the metal door and Daryl looked up slowly. He saw her beatiful face in the moonlight once again and he thought to himslef. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. But he stood up and went for the door.

It creeked open and she lunged at him, hugging him close to her and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are ya doin' woman?" he said angrily

Carol released him and gazed into his watery eyes.

"I missed you."

Daryl was confused.

"But...I..I...Came.." he looked down and frowned.

"So what?! Thats nothing to be embarresed about! You can't control it. Its natural!"

Daryl wiped his eyes and hugged her tighly, kissing her soft red cheek.

"I'm so sorry Carol. I missed ya too."

"Don't be."

They gazed into eachothers eyes and smiled.

"Why don't ya sleep up here with me.."

She nodded and looked at the bed.

"Naw, lemme take care'a this." He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed and layed her down softly and gently.

"This okay?"

"Daryl, its perfect. This is perfect.." He smiled and sat down next to her.

Carol wasn't tired. She wanted him. Right here, right now.

She placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it gently up and down on his leg as he watched her. Carol got cloce to his dick and it started to twitch. She smirked and winked at him. He wanted her. Now.

Carol started to rub her hand on his dick, feeling it twitch made her smile with such pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He says

"Yes. I've wanted this for a long time." She bit her lower lip.

"Lady, you gotta stop that Shit. I'm gon' cum again."

She giggled and jumps onto his face, kissing him and rubbing her hands up and down his back and in his hair...

Daryl grabbed her ass and undid her blouse and bra. He stuck her perfect titties into his mouth and rolled her nipples in his fingers making her moan and whimper. He suckled her nipples and kissed down her stomache to her panites.

"Damn panties."

She undid the pink lace bow and pulled them off slowy, teasing him.

"mmm..so hot.."

Daryl could feel his hot erection throbbing up against his stomach. He started to suck her throbbing clit and stick two fingers into her tight, wet pussy.

"So wet.." Carol moaned and called out Daryls name.

Daryl pushed her away and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He left nothing on except his boxers which Carol took care of. She flung his dick out of his pants and gasped.

"Holy shit."

Daryl smiled and put on of his hands on the back of Carols head.

Carol licked his tip and stuck him into her mouth, cupping his balls and moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"Jesus Christ Carol."

Carol stopped and looked up at him.

"Cum in my mouth."

She had to taste him. And she did. He tasted wonderful in everyway. he was warm and sweet.

"mmm...You taste so good..."

Daryl smiled and chuckled at her.

Daryl stood her up and slammed her against the bed. He entered her slowly...Then he went faster and faster as their bodies formed into one another. Carol moaned and called out his name..

"ohhh Daryl! OHHH!Faster! Harder! More! Don't Stop!

They both came at the same time and Daryl fell on top of Carol, panting heavily..


	7. Sexual Fantasies

_***SEXUAL FANTASIES***_

The next morning Carol woke up feeling different. She felt so happy she could explode...But she wanted more..

Merle.

She didn't know why she wanted him so bad. She just loved his raw sexuality and she wanted some danger in her love life...She wanted them both...Daryl-Sweetness and confort. and Merle-Danger and Agression. She pondered a way to have them both...She knew the answer.

A threesome.

But how could she do this? Surely they would NEVER agree to be in a threesom with their own brother. She rolled over, thinking of a way to do this. She rolled over and saw two beautiful blue eyes staring at her smiling. Daryl.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Wonderful.." She kisses him and smiles on his mouth.

"Great."

"Uhm Daryl...Do you ever have fantasies..?"

"What kind?"

"Sexual Fantasies." She blushed.

"Not really...Just bout you.."

She smiles and gives him kisses.

"Uhm...Did you ever think of...maybe..having a..Threesome?"

Daryl raises his eyebrow and is shocked to hear this come out of this sweet girls mouth.

"Maybe. If the right people are involved."

"Oh.."

"Who ya got in mind?"

Oh no. What does she say now?! She can't say she wants to have sex with his brother! That would crush him!

"Uhhh...He..uhh..mer-NO one impaticular..."

"You alright babe? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know its just.."

"Just what?"

"Nothing. I'll meet you tonight for watch." She winks and leaves the Tower.


	8. Damn Woman

_***DAMN WOMAN***_

Carol scampered downt the ladder and walked fast to Merles cell, passing by Glen in the hall.

"Mornin' Carol. How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine Glen," She smiles "Do you know where i could find Merle?"

"Ha why would you want to find _**Merle?"**_

"No reason..."

"Uhm alright..I think i saw him down the hall."

"Thanks Glenn"

She went down the hall and spotted him sticking a new knife on his nub.

"Well hey hey hey there sugar tits." Says Merle with a wide grin starting across his face. Carol blushed, but she wasn't sure why.

"Hey Merle.." She looks around to make sure they are alone.

"Did'ja ever find lil' Darlina? Don't worry babe...Ain't no one around here.."

Carol giggles and walks closer to him.

"Yeah. I found him. I found him alright..."

Merle looks at her confused

"Heh, he treat you right lil' lady? A peice of ass that nice should be treated properly.."

Carol smiles, "Yes he did...Bet you could treat me good too..." She places her hand on the back of his head.

He smirks and winks.

"Better. I tought that lil' SOB everything he knows...I got me some secrets of my own.."

"Oh do ya now.."

Merle grabs her ass and she whimpers.

She leans up close to him and whispers in his ear, while he is nibbling on hers. "mmm Merle.."

He stops nibbling on her ear and and he whispers. "Should i demenstrate?"

"Merle...I..I...can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Daryl.."

Merle pushes her away and she becomes even more aroused.

"Why the hell did you come here then?!" He yells.

"I want you both."

Merle lets her words sink in. He looks at her, with a sad face.

"Well good luck. We Dixon boys don't go after eachothers woman. Just don't happen."

"Why the hell not?! Yanno a threesome with me, Daryl, and you...it would be amazing..."

"I ain't fuckin' my bro woman."

"Who sad you had to fuck Daryl?! I just want you and Daryl...one in my ass...(probably you) and one in my vagina...or even one in my mouth and the other in my vagina...just think about it...no strings attached...just one night of fucking..."

Merle gets a evil smile on his face and he chuckles under his breath "crazy woman.."

"Alright. But good luck getting lil' Darlina to agree to his big bro fuckin' his woman."

"Yeah about that..I was hoping you could talk to him.." She leans closer, putting her hand on his cheek and softly bting his lower lip and giving soft kisses to him.

"Ugh woman...I'll try..No garuntee though." He kissed her back, grabbing her ass.

"Thanks Merle..yanno..i have needs..so don't take to long..." She massaged his dick through his pants.

"mmm girl...yanno i will try my best..."

Carol releases him and walks out of his cell.

"Damn woman."


	9. Making Her Happy

_***MAKING HER HAPPY***_

Merle walked tot he prison tower and climbed uo the old rickedy ladder. He knocked on the door and Daryl woke up and answered it.

"What'cha doin' sleepin' on duty lil' bro?" Merle chuckled.

"Shut it Merle. I was just restin' my eyes. Have you seen Carol?"

"Ha Ha. You lil' love birds hit it off i hear." He smirks and Daryl blushes.

"None of your fucking buisness. Where's Carol?"

"I just talked to her...I don't know how to tell you this..." He frowns.

"Tell me what? Is something wrong with Carol? Is she hurt?"

"No. She..just..uhh..." He realizes he has to tell him and he spits it out.

"She wants to have a threesome."

Daryl looks at him shcoked.

"With who?"

"Me. You. And her."

Daryl's head is spinning and his heart is pounding. At the same time he is discusted.

"But...You..Me..Her.." He can hardly get a word out when Merle buts in.

"Listen dummy. Think about it. You get to fuck her! She even said she would take it in the ass! No strings attached! We wouldn't be fucking and we wouln't even be near her!"

Daryl thinks for a minute and realizes thats what he wants. Her to be happy.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean all i want is or her to be happy and if this is what it takes then i'll do it."

Merle smiles.

"Hah. You do that lover boy. I'll do what i do best and you can make her happy or whatever that shit you were talkin' bout is."

"If you see her can you tell her t come up here?"

"No can do bro. It's my watch now. How bout we meet down by the lake, round 8 tonight?"

"Sure, i'll tell her."

Daryl leaves the tower and finds Carol standing at the bottom.

"Hey..Uhh..did Merle talk to you?" Says stutery Carol.

"Yeah. Lake. Tonight. at 8."

"Really?"

He starts walking forward and whispers back to her. "Don't forget the soap."


	10. Sweet And Salty

_***SWEET AND SALTY***_

It was nearly seven. The lake was a good half hour walk from the prison. She couldn't wait. Carol noticed that the two boys were gone. She left after grabbing the soap off of the table in her cell.

She was nearing the lake when she heard noises coming from the clearing infront of her, she hid in the bushes to listen.

"I call her ass first!" Yelled Merle.

"Fine. I'm just here to make her happy."

"I know, i know."

"Don't be to rough with her, she's delicate."

"What the fuck Romeo? I thought you were a Dixon..."

"Shut it."

Carol grows tired of hearing them argue. She takes off her clothes and opens her bag. She pulls out her new red bra and matching silk panties. She places them on slowly making sure not to break any twigs. She grabs the soap and stnads up, leaving her clothes and bag behind the bush.

Daryl and Merle hear and branch break and they snap backwards. They see her standing there like an angel in the darkness.

"Wow...You're so beautiful.." Says Daryl. Carol blushes, tossing him the soap.

"Hey babe..how bout turnin' around for your old pal Merle?"

Carol spins around and she can see Merle drooling.

"mmm babe..gimme dat ass" Merle lunges at her and grabs her ass and kisses her lips hard.

"Merle!"

"Daryl its ok.." Says Carol in between kisses.

Daryl lunges at her and pulls Merle off and kisses her wet lips...

Merle starts taking his pants off and pulls off his shirt and boxers.

Daryl releases her and starts to pull off his clothes as well.

Carol goes to Merle and jumps into his muscular arms, letting him suckle her hard nipples.

"Damn Bra." Says agrivated Merle.

Merle rips off her bra and her rolls her nipples in her fingers while bting her neck.

"Oh yes...mmm Merle.!" Yells out Carol.

Daryl pushes off Merle and lifts up Carol and lays her down softly on the ground. He kisses her neck and down her stomach. He reaches her panties and pulls them down swiftly. Daryl begins to stick his face in her when Merle comes uo behind him and pulls him away. Merle sticks his face in and sucks hard on her clit.

"OOOHHHHH! MMM MERLE!"

Darl rushes up to her and kisses her and they rap their tongues around eachother. After about ten minutes of this Carol reaches her climax and shouts out Merles name loud.  
She sits up and grabs Merles dick. She stuck it in her mouth and sucked him hard. She loved the sense of danger and safe ness that Merle and Daryl provided for her.

Merle cam in her mouth and she moved on to Daryl. She wasn't sure which she liked better. Daryl was sweet and Merle was salty. The perfect mixture...


End file.
